Usual
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Hal biasa pun bisa membuat semuanya terasa luar biasa selama mereka masih berdua, berjalan bersisian dan bertukar cerita. Karena itulah mereka. "Ryouta, hanya perasaanku atau kau memang merindukan ciuman guntingku." Ditingkat ini kadang Kise mempertanyakan mana yang lebih penting untuk Akashi. Dirinya atau gunting mereh yang selalu dibawa Akashi kemana pun?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Usual © ArcSa Reiyu™**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BL, fluff-gagal, misstypo(s), AU, crack pairing, AT, OOC, etc**

**Setting : Teiko Middle School, 3rd years.**

* * *

Suasana di dalam kamar begitu hening, tenang, dengan lampu yang masih padam. Hawa dingin menusuk berasal dari AC yang masih menyala di pojok kiri atas kamar. Di atas tempat tidur, seseorang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya. Tidak peduli pada dunia sekitarnya, masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

Di atas _night stand_, seonggok(?) handphone terabaikan bersama sebuah notebook, pulpen, pensil, kertas-kertas entah-apa-itu, jam tangan dan remote AC. Di balik gorden, cahaya mentari mulai menyusup, sinar-sinar yang terbias kuning keemasan terlihat berkilau. Suara burung berkicau pun mulai terdengar. Bahkan di balik pintu kayu elegen yang membatasi kamar itu dengan dunia luar, ketuk sepatu terdengar bersautan.

**Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…**

Benda kotak diatas meja bergetar, cukup keras untuk menghasilkan suara yang sepertinya berhasil membangunkan si pemilik kamar. Dengan gerakan malas yang ketara, sosok di balik selimut menyingkirkan benda putih tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya ke sembarang tempat. Menguap kecil dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Matanya masih mengantuk, tentu… dia baru bisa tidur jam satu tadi pagi setelah melakukan review ulang kegiatan tim basket yang dipimpinnya. Kegiatan selama satu tahun terakhir. Membuat laporan secara lengkap dan menyerahkannya sebelum jabatannya diganti oleh anggota lain yang lebih muda.

Matanya melirik malas ke jam tangan kulit yang masih berdetik di atas meja. Jam tujuh lewat lima menit. Seharusnya, dia bangun jam delapan atau setidaknya tiga puluh menit lagi. Satu atau setengah jam lagi dari sekarang. _So_, siapa mahluk tidak bertanggung jawab yang berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya di pagi yang cerah ini?

**Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…**

Sekali lagi suara _vibrate_ terdengar nyaring, sepasang iris beda warna miliknya menatap sadis pada alat komunikasi jarak jauh yang bisa dipakai di mana saja itu. Lebih baik itu pesan penting kalau siapapunitu yang mengirim masih berharap bisa menikmati mentari di esok hari.

Pemuda itu lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan menyandarkan punggung kesandaran tempat tidur. Dua pesan masuk. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas kayped untuk membuka inbox. Satu pesan dengan _sender_ Midorima Shintaro, satu pesan lainnya dari Kise Ryouta.

Senyum simple tapi punya makna yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding muncul di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Apakah gerangan yang diinginkan dua mahluk ini?

**From: Midorima Shintaro**

**Sub: [Review Kegiatan]**

**Ehm- sebelumnya kurasa, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi. **

**Aku mau menanyakan laporan kegiatan klub kita nanodayo.**

**.**

Yah, sudah ia selesaikan semalam. Menekan tomobol reply dan mengetik balasan singkat.

**.**

**To: Midorima Shintaro**

**Sub: Re:[Review Kegiatan]**

**Kau memang menggangguku.**

**Sudah kuselesaikan. Tinggal kau perbaiki.**

.

Berlanjut ke pesan ke-dua. Akashi menyamankan posisi duduknya, masih mengantuk dan matanya masih terasa berat. Untuk pesan Kise, sejujurnya ia tidak heran sama sekali. Ini memang kebiasaan si pirang untuk mengirimkan pesan 'selama pagi' setiap jam tujuh.

**.**

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Sub: [Ohayou~ (/^o^)/]**

**Akashicchi ohayou ^.^/**

**Sudah bangun? Hari ini jadi pergi? :3**

**_Gomen nasai-ssu yo _****:((, kalau aku mengganggu,**

**Tadi malam Akashicchi jadi begadang ._.a ? Akashicchi tidur jam berapa?**

**Jangan tidur malam-malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan,**

.

Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang selalu ramai dalam keadaan dan waktu apapun. Pemuda di atas tempat tidur itu tersenyum tipis, bisa-bisanya si pirang itu mengingatkannya untuk tidak tidur terlalu malam sedangkan yang dilakukannnya semalam adalah menemaninya via mail sampai tengah malam.

.

**To: Kise Ryouta **

**Sub: Re:[Ohayou~(/^o^)/]**

**Baru saja. Pergi? Pergi kemana?**(Akashi menyerigai kecil waktu mengetik ini, dia memang sempat lupa)

**Aku tidur jam satu.**

**_Sou, _****katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Ryouta.**

Pemuda itu- Akashi, lalu mengembalikan handphone-nya ke atas _night stand_ di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mandi dan yeah... _stuff_.

* * *

Akashi masih membiarkan rintik air dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya ketika ringtone handphone-nya terdengar nyaring, menggema dan terdengar sampai kamar mandi. Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

Dengan cekatan, sebelah tangannya mengambil botol shampo. Tangan lainnya mematikan shower. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sedikit isi botol ke tangannya. Mengusapkan cairan kental berwarna putih dari dalam botol ke helaian merehnya, dengan telaten si pemilik emperor's eyes itu memijat kulit kepalanya, mengahasilkan busa-busa putih disela helaian merah miliknya. Ketika sekali lagi suara ringtone yang sama terdengar, Akashi memejamkan matanya.

Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia masuk dalam suatu keadaan yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya sama sekali. Akashi Seijuro selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan prediksi tepat yang tak pernah meleset. Tapi, apakah menjadikan Kise Ryouta sebagai kekasih termasuk prediksinya sebelum ini?

Tidak, tidak, tidak pernah.

Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah. Akashi selalu percaya, tidak ada yang lebih ia cintai selain dirinya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang lebih pantas ia cintai selain dirinya sendiri. Dulu, dia tahu, dia yakin, dan dia selalu benar, tak ada orang lain yang pantas untuk bersanding dengannya, tak ada satupun orang yang biasa membuatnya tertarik dan terikat pada nonsenses seperti, cinta.

Lantas, kenapa Akashi bisa terjerat oleh senyuman manis Kise yang memang tidak pernah lepas dari muka si model itu?

Dia tidak tahu. Akashi juga tidak pernah sadar sejak kapan matanya terpaku pada si pemilik iris topaz itu. Sejak kapan ia mulai jengah ketika melihat pandangan si pirang tertuju pada oranglain selain dirinya. Akashi tidak pernah sadar...

Jatuh hati pada Kise Ryouta benar-benar di luar assumsinya. Menjadikan pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya juga tidak pernah ada dalam perhitungannya. Nyatanya, semua hal itu terjadi dan Akashi sendiri bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Setidaknya- sampai dua bulan pertama hubungan mereka. Akashi masih ingat jelas ketika pemuda pirang itu ngambek dan menolak bicara berdua denganya selama beberapa minggu.

Yang berakhir dengan hukuman sadis dari sang diktator. Mengingat kejadian itu cukup untuk membuat seringai kemenangan milik Akashi keluar. Sejauh ini, setelah lebih dari setahun bersetatus pasangan… mereka cukup akur. Mungkin sampai beberapa bulan ke depan keadaannya akan sama. Bagaimana Akashi tahu?

Karena… Akashi Seijuro selalu benar dan kata-katanya adalah absolute. Bulat, wajib terpenuhi.

Setelah selesai dengan rambutnya, Akashi kembali menyalakan shower. Membersihkan rambutnya. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang, menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Begitu keluar dari bilik shower, Akashi mengambil setelan yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Memakai pakaiannya, kemudian mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang masih basah. Bergitu keluar dari kamar mandi, suara vibrate handphone-nya kini terdengar, lagi.

"Sudah lelah menelponku rupannya." Ujarnya pada udara dingin di kamar. Masih dengan handuk yang menutupi helain merah yang memahkotai kepalanya, Akashi duduk di atas kasur dan mengambil handphone di atas _night stand_. Tiga panggilan masuk tak terjawab dan dua pesan baru. Akashi bisa menebak, dan dia pasti benar soal ini. Semuanya dari orang yang sama, tentu saja. Kise Ryouta.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Sub: [Hidoi~]**

**HWAAA~ Akashicchi** **hidoi~**

**Yokusoku-ssu yo. Masa lupa T.T**

**Ne… Akashicchi~**

**.**

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Sub: [Akashicchi \-_-/] **

**Akashicchi~~ ?**

**.**

Apa yang Akashi suka dari sosok Kise? Tidak ada yang tahu… bahkan si emperor yang serbatahu itu pun akan bungkam seribu bahasa kalau mendapat pertanyaan ini.

"Tidak pernah berubah." Tatapannya melembut melihat pesan sang kekasih. Tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah lupa. Akashi tidak akan pernah lupa. Karena mengingat setiap ucapan Kise bukanlah hal yang susah menurutnya. Bahkan terasa sangat alami. Kapanpun dan dimanapun… Akashi selalu bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise. Suara riang dan penuh semangat milik pemuda pirang itu.

.

**To: Kise Ryouta**

**Sub: [no title]**

**Aku tidak lupa.**

**Jam 9 di stasiun. Jangan terlambat.**

**Satu lagi, jangan pegang handphone kalau kau sedang makan.**

.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kise selalu berubah abstark di otak cemerlangnya. Namun, apapun yang telah dan akan terjadi, untuk sekarang… yang Akashi inginkan adalah Ryouta-**_ny_****_a. _**Dan mungkin, selamanya? Tidak ada yang tahu….

.

**Di lain tempat….**

"Ryouta, jangan terus memperhatikan ponselmu waktu makan. Memangnya kau tidak menghargaiku masak susah-suah ya?"

"Hai-ssu Nee-chan." Pemuda yang dipanggil Ryouta itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan wanita muda di depannya. Sekilas matanya melirik pesan singkat yang baru saja ia buka.

_Mou… Akashicchi, tahu dari mana sih aku sedang makan?_ Batinnya penasaran, tangannya sekarang dengan tidak peduli mengaduk-aduk semangkuk sup asparagus di depannya

"Ryouta! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Dimakan, bukan diaduk-aduk." Dan sekali lagi Kise Ryouta hanya bisa nyengir salah tingkah begitu mendengar protes dari kakak tercinta.

* * *

"_Mou_, kenapa hujan sih?" Wajah manisnya cemberut. Melihat horror rintikan air yang berubah menjadi rombongan dalam waktu beberapa detik. Pakaiannya memang tidak terlalu basah. Tapi nanti pulangnya bagaimana? Dia sama sekali tidak membawa payung.

Cuaca benar-benar bisa menipu. Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar, salahnya juga tidak suka mendengar ramalan perkiraan cuaca. Kise –masih berbela sungkawa atas hujan deras yang baru turun –yakin, saat meninggalkan rumah beberapa menit lalu cuaca cerah- sangat cerah dengan panas yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Lalu tiba-tiba, awan mendung datang dan… hujan turun. Untung saja ketika hujan turun posisi stasiun sudah ada di dekatnya. Yah… walau tetap saja jacket hoodie-nya basah dan dia agak kedinginan.

Matanya berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitar, mencari bangku kosong dan duduk di sana. Tudung kepala tetap ia kenakan, menjaga privasi tentunya. Tidak akan menyenangkan kalau ada fansnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai meminta tanda tangan atau foto bersama. Kise hanya ingin mengahabiskan waktu dengan Akashi seharian ini. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Jadi… melakukan _fans service_ tidak masuk dalam daftar kegiatannya.

"Setahun… ya?" Senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya. Terkadang, masih sulit dipercaya kalau dia benar-benar jadian dengan Akashi. Menjalin hubungan dengan renkarnasi iblis, manusia paling menakutkan yang pernah Kise temui seumur hidupnya, dan bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka lebih dari satu tahun.

Melihat jam tangan sporty yang terpasang di tangannya, 08.45. Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu mungkin akan muncul 15 atau 10 menit lagi.

Akashi selalu tepat waktu, terkadang lebih cepat lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dan Kise akan datang lebih cepat sepuluh sampai lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Mereka terbiasa dengan ritme pertemuaan yang seperti itu.

Toh, Kise tahu Akashi bukan tipe pecinta yang akan memafkan pasangannya dengan senyum manis. Akashi tidak akan segan menghujam Kise dengan gunting kesayangannya(di tingkat ini kadang Kise mempertanyakan mana yang lebih penting untuk Akashi. Dirinya atau gunting mereh yang selalu dibawa Akashi kemana pun itu?) ketika Kise melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Akashi. Misalnya, membuat si kepala merah itu menunggu.

Kise menyenderkan punggungnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan lima belas menit kedepan dalam keadaan hujan deras begini?

Matanya terpejam, tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan si rambut merah yang selalu membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Anehnya, Kise yang biasa manja dan selalu minta diperhatikan bisa memaklumi keadaan mereka yang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama itu –sejujurnya dia hanya takut dengan hukuman sang red emperor. Bahkan saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya, dalam satu bulan itu Kise dan Akashi sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengajak pasangannya sekdar jalan-jalan berdua.

Kise tidak pernah benar-benar ingat alasannya mencintai kapten pemilik mata dwiwarna itu. Dia juga tidak pernah ingat kapan mereka memulai kencan pertama mereka. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang Kise ingat jelas. Saat Akashi menarik kerah bajunya dan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Kasar dan panas, _passionately_. Pemuda itu mengklaimnya secara sepihak, tetapi Kise tahu bahwa ia akan tetap menerima apapun yang dilakukan Akashi dan begitulah hubungan mereka terbentuk.

Cerita lainnya, satu lagi hal yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Apabila kebanyakan pasangan akan paling dimabuk cinta pada tahap-tahap awal hubungannya. Satu sampai dua bulan pertama pasti menjadi kenangan paling manis. Maka hubungannya dengan sang emperor adalah sebaliknya. Perang dingin yang berlangsung pada dua bulan pertama hubungan mereka dan diakhiri dengan hukuman _manis_ dari Akashi.

Hukuman seperti apa? Yah… Kise hanya diikat di atas tempat tidur, mata ditutp degan kain hitam, mulutnya dibekap dengan gag, dan bagian tubuh atasnya terbuka dengan celan jeans yang terbuka dan melorot sampai tulang keringnya. Dadanya yang terekspos dilumuri cairan coklat dan aroma mint menguar di seluruh ru- yah… lupakan, kalau dilanjutkan nanti rated-nya naik dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan(?). Satu hal yang pasti, Kise ingat Akashi menyebut saat itu "Punishment Time" yang akan dilakukan lagi apabila Kise melakukan 'kesalahan'.

Senyumnya mengembang tipis, suara tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Kise jelas trauma dengan hukuman Akashi, namun dilain sisi... ia merindukan sensasi itu. Rasa sakit, tertekan, marah, kesal, nyaman, perih, bingung, saat itu adrenalinnya benar-benar terpacu. Mukinkah ini yang disebut masokis?

"Eh?" Sebuah kaleng soda dingin sudah tertempel di pipinya. Kise mendongak dan menadapati sosok Akashi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapan datar yang biasa dan ekspresi wajah yang biasa.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun seperti itu, Ryouta." Suara Akashi selalu terdengar tegas, dalam, dan selalu berhasil membuatnya merinding dengan berbagai sensasi. Kise mengambil soda yang disodorkan Akashi. Senyum sejuta yen-nya ia tunjukan sebagai ucapan selamat datang pada sosok diktator yang masih menatapnya lurus.

"Aku tidak melamun Akashicchi. Aku sedang merenung." Pemuda pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan senyuman manis. Membuka tutup kaleng soda dan membiarkan cairan dari dalam kaleng membasahi tenggorokannya.

Di sisi lain, Akashi masih berdiri di depan Kise. Pemuda pemilik mata heterokromik itu kemudian memperhatikan keadaan di luar stasiun. Tetesan air hujan yang jatuh berramai-ramai, suara rintik hujan yang cukup keras, dan bau tanah basah yang sangat menusuk hidung. Seperti yang ia perkirakan kemarin, hujan akan turun dan setiduknya butuh waktu setengah jam sampai rintikan air jatuh itu berhenti. Akashi membuka kaleng sodanya, sensasi dingin dari udara diluar dan cairan yang ia tegak terasa menjalar di seluruh tubuh.

"Jadi, apa yang mau dilakukan hari ini?" Si pirang bertanya dengan nada riang yang biasa, dan sang emperor akan menatapnya beberapa detik(seperti biasanya). Menarik dagunya dan mencium bibir tipis kekashinya lembut. Hanya kecupan singkat yang tidak memakan waktu lama.

"_It has been a while_." Akashi berbisik lembut di tengkuk lehernya, memberi geteran lembut yang mampu melumpuhkan semua organ tubuhnya. Kise memejamkan matanya. Dia merindukan Akashi, sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

* * *

**Usual**

Seperti biasa, setiap kencan, mereka akan berjalan-jalan berdua. Tanpa gandengan tangan atau rangkul-rangkulan. Hanya berjalan bersisian sambil menikmati pemandangan setelah hujan yang memberi bau khas tanah basah. Kise bersenandung kecil, di sampingnya Akashi diam dengan muka _stoic_-nya yang biasa. Semua selalu berjalan dengan cara yang sama, ritme yang sama. Membosankan?

Tidak….

Karena beginilah mereka menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Berjalan bersisian menuju tempat kencan atau- kunjungan mereka hari ini.

Dan kali ini pilihan jatuh ke Taman bagian timur Tokyo Imperial Place. Sebuauh taman milik kediaman utama kaisar jepang yang terletak di wilayah Chiyoda. Istana itu terletak cukup dekat dengan stasiun tempat mereka berteduh setengah jam lalu. Taman bagian timur ini khusus dibuka untuk umum, buka setiap hari kecuali hari jum'at dan senin. Kenapa pilihan tempat jatuh ke Istana tempat keluarga kerajaan menetap?

Oh~ jangan tanyakan author, tanyakan pada insting ke-emperor-an si kepala merah yang sekarang sedang melirik kekasihnya. Senyum di wajah manis Kise masih terus muncul. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya, apa mahluk pirang di sampingnya ini tidak mengalami kram bibir karena terus-terusan tersenyum?

_Kise Ryouta itu memang mahluk clueless yang terkadang suka membuat speechless_. Pikirnya kalem saat mendeskripsikan seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta." Akashi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke iris madu Kise yang selalu tampak jernih.

"Aa? Nan-ssu ka." Masih dengan senyum merakah Kise mambalas panggilan Akashi. Oh, jangan lupakan bling-bling kasat mata yang muncul di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau menginap di rumahku selama sisa liburan." Dan Akashi kembali berlalu tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kise yang memunculkan semburat merah di pipi.

"Eeehh?" Responnya, kemudian berusaha menyamai langkah Akashhi yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Kaget, tentu… pasalnya si pemilik mata heterekromik itu tidak pernah menawarinya(baca : memerintahkannya) untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ada juga, Kise yang merayu Akashi untuk melakukakan hal seperti itu.

Biasanya.. saat libuarn begini Kise yang akan merayu maneger merangkap _mother figure_-nya untuk mengosongkan segala jadwal pemotretan dan setelah itu merayu Akashi untuk menginap dirumahnya- atau membiarkan Kise menginap di rumah Akashi. Alasnnya ada dua.

Pertama, jelas saja untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan lebih lama. Sebelum nanti kembali ke sekolah dan mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kedua, sebelum libur _sensei-sensei_ di sekolah selalu memberikan setumpuk pr untuk dikerjakan. Tidak rela melihat siswa-siswinya menikmati liburan tanpa beben. Nah, mengingat tingkatan otak Akashi yang pro dalam pelajaran. Tentu saja Kise memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk minta bantuan Akashi mengerjakan pr.

"Akashicchi serius?" Kise bertanya pelan sambil melirik Akashi.

"Kita sebentar lagi lulus. Kau akan melanjutkan ke Kaijou kan." Semua kalimat Akashi adalah perintah, pernyataan, dan fakta. Tidak pernah ada pertanyaan apalagi karangan. Kise mengangguk pelan, lulus. Yah… ini tahun terakhir mereka di SMP dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka lulus, melanjutkan kejenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Berpisah….

"Akashicchi melanjutkan kemana?" Pembicaraan ringan yang biasa, seputar sekolah, pelajaran, dan sisanya akan diisi oleh celoteh Kise. Sepasang manik beda warna miliknya terpejam sesaat. Menikmati suara Kise yang selalu terdengar ringan, menyenangkan, manis, dan penuh semangat. Dan lagi- seperti biasa… dadanya akan terasa hangat.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti." Jawabnya datar, pintu masuk taman yang akan mereka kunjungi sudah agak terlihat. Mungkin jaraknya masih sepuluh atau dua belas meter lagi.

"Mou, Aku kan juga mau tahu. Akashicchi sih enak bisa tahu apa saja." Pemuda berzodiak Gemini itu cemberut. Di balik wajah stoic-nya, Akashi bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Pemandangan seperti ini memang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Kise. Namun tetap saja, masih sulit untuk tidak tersenyum ketika raut cemberut itu ditunjukkan khusus untuknya.

"Ne, ne, kau tahu… kemarin Reiko-_nee-chan _baru pulang dari Singapur. Lalu, bukannya membawakkanku oleh-oleh, _nee-chan _malah menguliahiku dua jam penuh karena kena tipes sebulan lalu."

Akashi hanya mengeluarkan gumaman kecil untuk menanggapi cerita si pirang di sampingnya. Dia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, mendengar suara Kise, melihat betapa ekspresifnya pemuda itu ketika mulai bercerita, dan saat pemuda itu memanggil namanya –meminta perhatian.

"Padahal seminggu sebelumnya, Rika-_nee-cchi _sudah menceramahiku habis-habisan via telpon dari Hiroshima dan menyuruhku mengurangi semua kegiatan yang dilakukan di luar rumah. Huh- aku kan bukan korban gempa bumi yang perlu perawatan ekstra."

Huh? Kanapa bisa menyimpang ke korban gempa bumi?

Akashi menunjukkan senyum simple di wajahnya. Kise tidak pernah manja kalau sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah. Saat latihan pun sikapnya tidak banyak berubah, Masih suka memeluk-meluk Kuroko, merengek minta one-on-one dengan Aomine, bahkan sampai merajuk dan minta diperhatikan oleh Midorima. Kalau ditanya apakah Akashi cemburu dengan sikap Kise yang seperti itu. Jawabannya adalah SANGAT.

Pemilik emperor's eyes itu pernah melempar gunting kesayangannya pada Midorima tanpa peringatan karena menanggapi rajukan Kise. Menyuruh Aomine lari 20 kali putaran lapangan sepak bola yang ukurannya dua kali lipat lapangan basket dan bahkan mendiamkan Kuroko selama satu hari penuh(ia menyesali yang satu ini karena berikutnya Kise malah semakin menempel pada Kuroko).

"Oh iya, setelah dari taman nanti mau mampir ke rumah? Reiko_-nee-chan _hari ini masak sop tofu untuk makan siang. Selain itu sepertinya _Nee-chan _mau membuat beef steak kebanggaannya. Ne~ Akashicchi, kau tahu, tadi pagi dia nekat bangun jam enam dan membuatkan sup asparagus. Padahal saat sampai kemarin, _Nee-chan _misuh-misuh karena pusing. Lalu, lalu, _Nee-chan_ bilang hanya bisa menginap sehari dan setelah itu mau kembali ke Singapur. Masih ada pekerjaan katanya. Padahal aku sudah lama tidak bertemu _Nee-chan_"

Akashi tidak akan menolak. Sup tofu hasil buah tangan Kise sulung itu benar-benar tidak ada tandingannya. Singkatnya, sup tofu ala Kise Reika itu adalah makanan favoritenya.

"Akashicchi?" Pemuda pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap manik heterokromik milik Akashi dengan raut bingung. Sadar sejak tadi pasangannya kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Iya, kita makan siang di rumahmu setelahnya." Jawaban kalem Akashi membuat senyum Kise semakin lebar.

"Yay! Akashicch wa dai~suki." Mendapat pelukan impuls dari Kise adalah hal yang biasa. Dan Akashi selalu menikmati senyum yang ada di wajah itu dengan caranya yang biasa.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Kise masih memeluk si kepala merah di sampingnya. Seringai tipis di wajah tampan Akashi Seijuro muncul, ok… ini pertanda bahaya atau pertanda baik?

"Ryouta, hanya perasaanku atau kau memang merindukan ciuman guntingku." Suara rendah dan pelan Akashi langsung membuat Kise berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia lupa kalau pemilik emperor's eyes itu sangat tidak suka dipeluk. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, tanyakanlah kenapa(?). Yeah, kau mengertikan? Dipeluk oleh orang yang lebih tinggi 16cm akan membuatmu terasa lebih er- kecil(kalau tidak mau disebut pendek#dirajamgunting#). Ya... begitulah, coba hubungkan sendiri dengan sifat dasar si emperor.

"Sum-summimasen-ssu yo." Ujar Kise sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah begitu. Apalagi ketika mata heterokromik milik Akashi diarahkan padanya. Namanya juga manusia. Terkadang Kise pun lupa kalau Akashi tidak suka dipeluk.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Sebentar lagi sampai."

Semua yang mereka lakukan ini hanyalah hal biasa, senyum Kise, ancaman Akashi, tatapan dingin si emperor, _sing-song voice_ Kise yang selalu terdengar bahagia. Semuanya adalah hal biasa yang selalu terjadi setiap mereka pergi kencan. Tetapi untuk mereka berdua, hal-hal biasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena untuk dua mahluk beda warna itu, tak butuh hal luar biasa untuk membuat hari mereka luar biasa.

Hal biasa pun bisa membuat semuanya terasa luar biasa selama mereka masih berdua, berjalan bersisian dan bertukar cerita.

* * *

**Usual**

Taman itu masih sepi. Pengunjungnya bahkan bisa dihitung dengan kombinasi jari tangan dan jari kaki(?). Baiklah… ini keadaan yang wajar. Taman dengan bunga warna-warni yang sudah didesign sedemikian rupa ini buka mulai jam sembilan pagi. Pasangan merah-kuning kita tercinta datang jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit waktu pagi. Lalu, hujan baru saja turun sekitar setengah jam lalu dan genangan air masih terlihat menghiasi jalan. Siapa orang kurang waras yang mau menembus hujan hanya untuk menikmati panorama taman?

Jadi, keadaan taman seperti seakan mengatakan, dunia hanya milik berdua~

"Akashicchi?" suara Kise terdengar pelan dan ragu-ragu. Pemuda pirang itu sedang menyamankan diri di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di sekitar taman.

Kakinya lumayan pegal setelah beberapa menit mengelilingi taman itu. Tentu saja, ini taman milik keluarga kaisar yang luasnya berhektar-hektar. Menjalajahinya selama satu hari penuh pun belum tentu bisa menjamah keseluruhan taman. Kise mengerang pelan, keadaan sehabis hujan yang masih lembab membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. Belum lagi mengingat jaketnya yang agak basah. Kombinasi yang sempurna.

Di depannya Akashi masih diam dalam posisi tegak, matanya menyapu keadaan seluruh taman. Apa mungkin Akashi sedang memikirkan design tamannya sendiri berdasarkan taman milik kerajaan ini? Hah, siapa yang tahu?

"Kenapa Ryouta?" ujarnya datar, masih serius memahami dan melihat detail penataan taman.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi keluar dari tim? Apa gara-gara Kurokocchi ada masalah dengan Aominecchi? Padahal ini sudah saat-saat terakhir kita sama-sama. Tapi kenapa Kurokocchi malah keluar? Sudah begitu Kurokocchi menghilang begitu saja. Waktu di sekolah juga jarang ketemu. Padahalkan kelasku sebelahan dengan kelasnya Kurokocchi. Ne, Akashicchi, kata Kurokocch- ADAWWW." Jeritan kecil keluar dari mulut si model manis itu sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Jitakan penuh kasih baru saja dilancarkan oleh Akashi, telak mengenai puncak kepalanya.

"Itaii yo." Pemuda bermatata topaz itu mengeluh pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Pada umumnya, seorang kekasih akan mengelus puncak kepala pasangannya. Maka hari ini, Akashi dengan senang hati menjitak puncak kepala pasangannya. Hebat!(kasih jempol buat Akashi-sama).

"Apa peraturannya, Ryouta." Ok, Kise sama sekali tidak sadar sejak kapan kepala Akashi sudah menempel dekat sekali dengan kupingnya. Bahkan deru nafas hangat si kepala merah itu seakan menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

"Eh, i- itu- nghh Akashicchi~" desahan pelan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika merasakan lidah Akashi mengecup dan menjilat lembut daun teliganya.

"Jangan bicarakan orang lain kalau sedang berdua denganku." Kise tahu Akashi sengaja melakukannya. Ketika suara rendah dan tenang milik kapten tim baske Teiko itu berbisik di telinganya, pelan dan seduktif. Tubuhnya terasa hangat seketika. Bahkan rasa dingin dan lembab yang beberapa saat lalu sempat ia rasakan menghilang. Ah, ini sudah lama, lama sekali… sejak terakhir Akashi menyentuh tubuhnya.

"M-maaf." Kise menunduk pelan. Pipinya memerah, matanya sayu seperti anjing kecil yang baru membuat kesalahan dan dimarahi tuannya.

'_Manis.' _Akashi tak kuasa menahan inner-self-nya berkomentar ketika melihat wajah menyesal Kise.

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat ekspresi si pirang sekali lagi. Selanjutnya, dengan gerakan pelan Akashi mengusap puncak kepala Kise. Sedikit menyesal dengan perlakuannya.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi?

Bayangkan kau di posisi Akashi dan kekasih tercintamu malah membicarakan orang lain.

…. JLEBB, pastinya.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi hari ini, harusnya kau punya perhatian penuh untukku." Ujar sang emperor lembut, mengangkat dagu Kise sampai wajah mereka berhadapan. Wajah stoic milik Akashi akhirnya mencair, digantikan dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan hangat yang tak biasa.

Kise tidak yakin apakah rona merah di wajahnya sudah melebihi warna helaian merah milik Akashi atau belum.

Di lapangan, Akashi adalah diktator sadis yang tak segan melempar senjata kesayangannya(gunting) pada mahluk laknat yang tidak mau melakukan perintahnya. Saat di kelas, pemuda itu bisa berubah menjadi sosok tenang, penuh karisma, dan begitu serius. Di saat kencan, Akashi bisa menjelma menjadi sosok tampan impian para perempuan dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan hangat yang melelehkan. Dan khusus di depan Kise, Akashi bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tenang, gentle, penyayang, dan perhatian. Walau tetap saja sih… gunting siap menerkam kalau Akashi sedang badmood dan Kise yang tidak tahu keadan malah mengoceh tanpa henti.

Sesaat kemudian, Akashi menciumnya. Hanya kecupan singkat yang sangat berkenan. Lembut dan hati-hati, seakan-akan menikmati setiap senti bibir lembut milik Kise. Seakan-akan Kise adalah boneka poselen yang akan retak jika disentuh terlalu keras.

"A-akashicchi." Pipinya semakin merona. Sepuhan merah muda di atas kulit putih susu.

Semua salalu berjalan seperti ini, ketika Akshi menciumnya… terasa lembut tapi penuh gairah, menggoda, manis, dan panas. Kise tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara Akashi membuat ciuman singkat mereka menjadi sebuah momen romantis yang sulit dilupakan. Jangan Tanya ciuman panas dengan lidah, atau sebut saja, franch kiss. Mereka pernah melakukakan itu beberapa kali. Tapi, tetap saja… hal-hal biasa seperti ini, kecupan singkat di bibir itu… jauh lebih manis.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada Tetsuya. Kau akan mengerti nanti." Akashi menatap lurus mata Kise, sembelum menarik wajahnya menjauh. Berapa kalipun bibirnya menyentuh sepasang bibir pink agak pucat milik Kise, sensasinya selalu sama. Manis, dan memabukkan. Seakan-akan permukaannya dilapisi wine merah dari produksi yang paling baik. Akashi tidak pernah menyesal untuk mencicipi sepasang bibir manis itu.

"Wakatta." Kise tersenyum, dan sekali lagi, si emperor tidak bisa menahan ketika inner-self-nya memuji ke-manisan-wajah sang kekasih.

.

Setelah rasa lelah yang sempat dirasakan kakinya hilang, Kise dan Akashi kembali melanjutkan tour kecil mereka kekumpulan bunga berwarna kuning pucat yang ditata dekat kolam ikan buatan. Sepasang mata coklat keemasan milik Kise berbinar penuh arti ketika melihat pemandaang yang ada di sana.

Sementara di belakangnya, Akashi hanya menyuguhkan senyum kecil. Menikmati setiap tingkah Kise yang lebih mirip anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun dibandingkan dengan pemuda berumur 15 tahun.

Matanya terpejam sebentar. Hanya sesaat sebelum kemudian membuka lagi dan menatap punggung berbalut jacket milik Kise. Tidak perlu alasan spesifik untuk menyukai Kise. Akashi, sejujurnya selalu menikmati setiap hal yang ada dalam diri Kise. Selalu… tapi tidak semuanya. Walau hanya satu hal….

Masalahnya hal itu fatal.

Kise Ryouta punya obsesi berat pada sosok keenam bayangan dalam tim mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Memang sudah jadi rahasia umum… tapi tetap saja jadi masalah.

Bahakan setelah lebih dari setahun mereka jadian, obsesi Kise pada pemuda beririsi biru langit itu tidak pernah berkurang. Bertambah sih, iya. Entah sudah berapa kali Akashi _menegur_ Kise mengenai hal itu. Dan Kise selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama. Kuroko itu keren dan saat sedang diam itu unyuu~ sekali.

Sukses membuat bara api di hati Akashi berkobar. Kesal. Oh, memangnya siapa yang tidak?

Yah… walupun begitu, Akashi tahu dan menyadari. Kise hanya punya satu orang dalam hatinya. Dan itu adalah dirinya, Akashi Seijurou. Jadi, mau pada siapapun si pirang itu terobsesi. Kise akan tetap jadi miliknya.

"Akan jadi acara menginap yang menyenangkan." Dan seringai penuh makna muncul di wajah tampannya.

Akashi benar dan dia selalu benar, maka dari itu Akashi tidak mungkin salah.

The End

A/N:

Aneh ?

Gaje ?

Abal ?

Tapi beginilah Rei mengekskresikan, oh salah. Meng-ekspresikan-kan maksudnya. Perasaan cinta membara Rei pada pasanganga merah-kuning ini. Sejujurnya, Rei gak tahu apa alasannya suka pairing AkaKise. Soalnya, pertama kali masuk fandom KnB yang Rei cari itu KiKuro. Masih belum kenal Akashi-sama waktu itu. Nah, terus setelah kenal Akashi-sama dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat mata langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua. Jadilah saya fansgirl-an kalau ketumu pairing ini. Padahal, sejauh saya mengikuti KnB saya belum menemukan hint-nya*garuk-garuk kepala*. Eh... ada ding#gak konsisten.

Hehehe, cuma one-sided doang sih :P. Coba nonton anime KnB yang Season 1, episode 3 dan episode 16. Liat pas udah endingnya. Pas lagi ending song ituloh. HP KISE WARNA MERAH MA MEN XD! HURRAY! Paling ngaco sendiri tu bocah :3. Padahal ya, Midorima HP warna hijau, A(h)omine HP warna biru, Momoi HP warna setengah putih setengah pink.

Tsumari... XD AKAKISE I LOVE YOU#gaknyambung. Tolong abaikan -,-

Pokoknya, entah kenapa Rei selalu ngerasa semilir-semilir angin sore kalau nemu pairing AkaKi. Btw, Adik Rei juga ketularan loh khe… khe… khe(gak ada yang nanya).

AYO SEBARKAN VIRUS AKAKISE#Tebar-tebarbunga#*dilempargunting*

Rei lagi punya ide buat bikin future fic anggota GoM. Nih summary singkatnya(belum pasti jadi buat atau enggak, hanya berbagi ide. Adik Rei sih udah puas guling-guling gara-gara diceritain plotnya):

"KISE! KENAPA KAU BISA MELAHIRKAN ANAK SETAN SEPERTI ITU, HAH?" "Apa yang kau katakan tadi Daiki?*snip*" Aomine sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kemunculan iblis merah itu dari dalam mobil. Tamat riwayatnya.

Bisa kebayang?

Rei nggak#digaplok#.

Hehehe, see ya next time guys :D

RnR please! Btw… flufnya kurang ya? Maafkan diku -,-7

Bye-bye~


End file.
